Nuevo Paraíso
Nuevo Paraíso (Spanish for New Paradise) is one of the three territories in Red Dead Redemption and comprises the entire presence of Mexico within the game. Nuevo Paraíso appears in Red Dead Redemption 2, but it is only accessible through a glitch. Description Nuevo Paraíso is a northern state of Mexico, separated from the United States by the San Luis River along the border. During the years 1899 to 1907 when Redemption II ''takes place, it is implied that the region is undergoing internal strife due to the potential of a revolution taking place. Additionally, because of a diplomatic dispute between the United States and Mexico, the border crossing to Nuevo Paraíso is closed, and it is implied that the Mexican Army is patrolling the area closely, though no soldiers can actually be seen. By the time of the events of ''Red Dead Redemption, Mexico was in the early stages of an armed revolution, led by Abraham Reyes. Nuevo Paraíso, like its American counterpart New Austin, is undergoing settlement, and still has a heavy presence of outlaws and wild animals, though relatively speaking is more inhabited. The most prominent settlement in the territory would be Chuparosa, which acts as a hub of commerce and trade, and is directly serviced by railway. Meanwhile, Nosalida is another economically important settlement, serviced by stagecoach. One noticeable feature about Nuevo Paraíso is that it is somewhat more impoverished compared to its American counterparts, and there is a more visible disparity between the rich and the poor. This broadly reflects the conditions in Mexico prior to the Mexican Revolution, which was partly sparked by land reform. The major industries in Nuevo Paraíso are agriculture, mining, ranching, and transportation. The area's economic expansion has attracted immigrants from China, Germany, Italy, and Spain. Despite some prosperity, the territory is fertile ground for the Mexican Revolution, which is popular with the lower classes. It is composed of three constituent regions: Punta Orgullo, Perdido, and Diez Coronas. Geography The San Luis River separates Nuevo Paraíso from the American territories, and it is bordered to west by the Sea of Coronado and by unnamed mountain ranges to the east and south. The territory can be traversed by rail, raft or land through bridges. Nuevo Paraíso has access to both Flat Iron Lake and the Lannahechee River, making it an important Mexican trade point. The territory is a large semi-arid desert with low-lying plants and cacti growing around the area. More of its geography is characterized by canyons, mesas and ridges that form the entirety of the desert. Dust storms may occur within the territory. The name Nuevo Paraíso may be taken from the real-life Mexican border state of Nuevo León. However, the state is based on the northwest Mexican states. * The western part Diez Coronas has formations which are directly based on Monument Valley in Arizona and Utah, with some influence from the Sierra del Carmen. The eastern side of the region, on the other hand, is more lush and forested, and is reminiscent of Coahuila. * Perdido is based on the Chihuahuan Desert areas of Chihuahua, with some influence from the Canyonlands of Utah. * Punta Orgullo is influenced by the Sonoran Desert areas of Baja California and Sonora. * The entire region is surrounded by some mountain ranges, likely being based on the Sierra Madre Occidental. Red Dead Redemption 2 The territory is inaccessible due to the growing tensions between Mexico and the United States. Compounding the conflict is the looming revolutionary threat occurring within the region. Its entirety can be seen in New Austin, however. The in-game map keeps the same geography, yet, with the exception of El Presidio, the whole area of Nuevo Paraíso is empty without any other buildings. However, The geography is nearly complete, the only exception being Roca de Madera which is absent and cannot be seen from New Austin. The river jetty near El Presidio is still present. Additionally, Nuevo Paraíso has distinct weather patterns, updated vegetation and textures, particles, ambient noises, and the areas along the San Luis River can be fished. Red Dead Redemption It is the second region John Marston travels to during the main storyline and it is unlocked by the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". John ventures in Nuevo Paraíso to find Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella while helping the revolutionary army led by Abraham Reyes and the Mexican army led by Captain Vincente de Santa. John may meet legendary gunslinger Landon Ricketts and revolutionary Luisa Fortuna while staying in Mexico. Locations in Nuevo Paraíso The following is an alphabetical list of the 30 locations found in Nuevo Paraíso: Punta Orgullo *Crooked Toes *Escalera *Frontera Bridge *Nosalida *Plata Grande *Puerto Cuchillo *Sidewinder Gulch *Tesoro Azul Perdido *Agave Viejo *Barranca *Campo Mirada *Chuparosa *Laguna Borrego *Las Hermanas *Hendidura Grande *Ojo del Diablo *Primera Quebrada *Ramita de la Baya *Rancho Polvo *Rio del Toro *Sepulcro Diez Coronas *Alta Cabeza *Casa Madrugada *El Matadero *El Presidio *Manteca Falls *Mesa de la Luna *Mesa del Sol *Roca de Madera *Torquemada Gallery File:Nuevo_paraiso.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Punta Orgullo File:Nuevo_paraiso2.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Perdido rdrm.jpg|John talking with an stranger at Nuevo Paraíso Picture5.png|''Feeding the wildlife in Nuevo Paraíso'' Diez coronas.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Diez Coronas Rdr las hermanas00.jpg|Las Hermanas 0 0 (79).jpg|Diez Coronas in Red Dead Redemption 2 Mexico seen from Rio Bravo.jpg|Nuevo Paraíso seen from Río Bravo in Red Dead Redemption 2 Fishing spot in Mexico near El Presidio, Diez Coronas, Nuevo Paraiso.jpg|Fishing spot in Nuevo Paraíso near El Presidio, Diez Coronas in Red Dead Redemption 2 File:The Stagecoach Floats! How to go boating in Red Dead Redemption (the easy way) File:How to Reach Mexico & Guarma in Red Dead Redemption 2 (after Patch 1.03 without cheats) Trivia ;Red Dead Redemption *Nuevo Paraíso is the only large territory that has no snow, as New Austin has snow in the area just north of MacFarlane's Ranch, while West Elizabeth has snow in Tall Trees. *After crossing a bridge between New Austin and Nuevo Paraíso, the game may still recognize the player as being in the territory that was just left (music from that territory will still be playing, bounties will still be obtained). Only after progressing a certain distance will the name of the region appear, and the player will be recognized as being in the new territory. Some players have reported that the game still recognized the player as being in Mexico after crossing Butter Bridge as far as just outside of MacFarlane's Ranch. This may be a developer oversight, or just a bug in the programming. A similar issue happens sometimes when going from New Austin to West Elizabeth. *Duelists in Nuevo Paraíso have a different dueling animation than in New Austin and West Elizabeth. ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *The only part of the state that can be visited without the game preventing them from doing so is the ledge across from The Old Bacchus Place; here, the player can try to glitch themselves into Mexico. *A new theme for Nuevo Paraíso using older ambient tracks from Red Dead Redemption can rarely be heard in Red Dead Redemption 2 when cruising along the San Luis River. It will also play if the player successfully glitches into Nuevo Paraíso. *Datamining the unpatched PS4 version of the game reveals low-resolution textures, models of settlements and even text files relating to Mexico in the game files. This suggests that the region was originally meant to be visited, but was likely cut to focus on other regions of the game. *Curiously, south of Nuevo Paraíso, the player will find that the map continues well further south and west past Nuevo Paraíso's original borders (including the southern end of the Sea of Coronado), implying the Mexican portion of the map was being expanded. Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- ---- ---- External Links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/features/mexico Map of Nuevo Paraíso at the Official Red Dead Redemption Site] Navigation de:Nuevo Paraíso fr:Nuevo Paraíso es:Nuevo Paraíso pl:Nuevo Paraiso it:Nuevo Paraíso Category:Redemption Locations * Category:Locations